The Real Me
by KielaSierra
Summary: My name is Leah Clearwater, and this is the story of what happened on the third anniversary of Seth and me joining Jacobs pack.


Disclaimer! Previously forgotten, but better late then never. Right? Okay, so here it is:

I do NOT own any books in the Twilight series. Sad as it makes me, at least I can

pretend I do for a little bit and write fan fiction about them! =)

Things in italics are thoughts between pack members when they're in wolf form.

The Real Me

My name is Leah Clearwater, and this is the story of what happened on the third anniversary of Seth and me joining Jacobs pack.

I sat on the roof of my garage and watched the clock on my phone change from 11:59 PM to 12:00 AM. This was my daily ritual. I would sit on the roof with my pit-bull puppy named boxer from 11 until midnight when patrols began. I looked to my side where my adorable puppy sat, alert and full of energy. "Sorry boy," I whispered, kissing him on the head and then jumping off the roof and landing in a crouched position.

I froze for a minute, remembering something. It was officially the third anniversary of me separating from Sam and his dumbass way of leading and joining Jacob and his slightly less dumb pack. The memory of that day always brought a smile to my lips. I took off in a sprint towards the woods. I paused at the tree line, shedding my clothes and hanging them up on the line that Jake had put up for us to use. It made is so much easier to find our clothes.

Once that was taken care of, I walked a little farther into the woods and phased. It felt like a wave of electricity was surging down my spine and then I burst into my wolf form. A sense of power filled me and I started to run towards the pack meeting place.

I didn't need to concentrate on running, so my thoughts drifted to boxer. What a good dog. I remembered going to the pet store with Seth and seeing golden retrievers, labs, and a couple of ugly Chihuahua's. Then I saw Boxer. He was all alone in the back corner.

I had picked the pit-bull because I felt bad that he was misunderstood, just like me. People took them for their outward appearance and they trusted what others said about them instead of getting to know them.

People often wrote me off as Leah "the bitch" Clearwater. They didn't even have to talk to me or meet me before they were telling others that I was the jealous cousin that threw a fit because I didn't get the guy. I don't care about Sam any more for crying out loud! I just don't want to get hurt again.

"_Wow Leah, you're deep," Embry sang out with a laugh._

"_Yeah Leah, or should I call you Oprah from now on?" teased Quil._

"_Shut up! Leave her alone." Aww, good old Seth, always there to back me up._

"_Embry stop teasing Leah, Quil don't ever call her Oprah," came the commanding tone of our Alpha. _

Well, that was a shocker. Jake had been over at the Cullen's for an entire week planning Nessie and Nahules wedding. Apparently Nessie didn't need a lover in Jake, just a big brother, and that's exactly what Jake would be.

Anyway, the point was that Jake had been gone for a week and the first thing he does when he gets back is defend me. This was new.

"_Well Leah, you are my beta. Besides, I think you're more of a Steven Segal ."_ he laughed.

Oh yeah, I forgot about the whole hearing each other's thoughts.

"_Thanks Jake, see Embry, some guys have manners…wait, what the hell? ? He's a dude for crying out loud! You know what? Fuck you Jacob Black, fuck you." I called. _Steven Segal wasnt so bad, he's actually pretty kick butt. I was just pissed that he joined in with the other kiddies. So much for mature.

Just for shits and giggles, I phased back to my human form and flipped him off. I whipped around and sauntered off in the opposite direction. I didn't pay much attention to where I was going, I just kept wandering aimlessly. At one point I did remember that I was stark naked, but I didn't care.

After a long while, I felt a cool mist and heard the crashing of water hitting water. I sped up a little bit and walked through a curtain of vines and leaves. What I saw took my breath away.

Only a few meters away, there was a river of water rushing past me. A little farther, there was a drop where the river emptied into a lake. I wouldn't exactly call it a waterfall because it wasn't a very big drop, but it sure was gorgeous.

I walked over to the edge and peered at myself. My mom has been constantly nagging me about wearing things that were more feminine. She told me that I was a beautiful young woman and I needed to be proud of it.

How could I be pretty? My fiancé left me for my cousin, and the one boy that I start to like only see's me as a beta. If I was more like Bella, maybe he would notice me. Ahh, Bella Swan, err…Cullen. I hate her guts! Jake saved her from her depression. He made her happy again when Edward left. Then, she goes right back to her vampire when he decides to come back forgetting all about Jacob.

"Bitch," I said out loud, picking up a couple of rocks and chucking them all into the shallow water.

"Geeze Leah, what did the water ever do to you?" Jake asked as he emerged from the surrounding greenery. He held up my clothes that I had put on the line. My tank top and soccer shorts.

"Fuck off Jake." I snapped at him. I grabbed for my clothes only to have him yank them out of my reach.

"What the fuck Black? Give me my fucking clothes back you fucking fuck face!" I snarled at him.

"Wow Leah, that was four, now let's try for five." He replied. What the hell was he talking about? Four what?

"Just give me my fucking clothes before I mess up your fucking face because you're fucking annoying and I'm going to fucking drown you in the fucking lake because you're fucking pissing me off!" I said as calmly as I could, which wasn't all that calm as it turns out.

"Good job Leah, I only said five and you got six, nice work." He said chuckling to himself.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled in frustration.

"I was counting how many times you used some form of the word fuck in one breath, it's rather amusing." He teased, smirking at me.

I was done with his bull shit, so I turned away from him and jumped into the surprisingly deep lake. I would guess that it was about 5 feet deep. I stayed crouched under the water so that my six foot one inch frame was covered up to my neck. I enjoyed the cool water and ignored the stupid boy on the shore. I remembered a phrase that my friends and I used to say in High School—_**Boys are dumb, throw rocks at them.**_ It made me smile.

Lost in thought, I didn't hear anyone get into the water. I didn't realize until the dumbass wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. I sniffed the air. Fuck! This was NOT Jake. It was a werewolf though. I spun around and punched the creep right in the nose. He yelled out in pain, but I didn't care.

"Jake!" I screamed, panicking.

This guy was a hell of a lot bigger than me, tall and well built. Not as big as Jake, but still bigger than me.

When his nose had healed, he turned to me and smirked then started stalking towards me. Oh shit.

"Jacob Black, get your ass over here and help me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard a howl near by and recognized the alpha tone to it. Jake was near and on his way. I thought about phasing, but this guy would still be bigger in wolf form.

I kept backing up, trying to put as much distance between this dickhead and myself. Come on Leah! Think! How can you stall this guy?

"Wh-who are you?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm the Alpha of my pack, and I need a mate." He crooned.

Well damn, this guy gets right to the point doesn't he?

"How did you know to come here?" I asked, scared shitless but still curious.

"Your scent, baby girl, is everywhere," he breathed, "you smell delicious."

Alright, I just went from scared out of my mind to mad as hell. "First off Fido, I am not your baby girl and I never will be," I informed him, "second, there is a thing called a personal bubble. I happen to have a personal octagon and you are up in ALL the eight corners. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go read a book. I can feel my IQ dropping just from being around someone as stupid as you."

Suddenly, he sprang forward, pinning me to the side of the river, "Now now, I know you didn't mean to be that rude to your future mate," he whispered.

Like hell I didn't! I pushed him off of me and punched him again, this time landing my fist on his left eye. I felt his eye socket shatter under my hand. I was pretty proud of myself. Before I had time to react, his hand shot out and squeezed my throat, stopping the oxygen flow to my lungs.

I was shocked to say the least, but I kept telling myself to stay calm and think. I realized that my feet were free and within kicking range. I mustered all the strength I had and aimed a kick right where the sun don't shine.

Bull's-eye! He crumpled in on himself cursing at me. I jumped out of the water and ran over to my clothes. Jake must have set them down before leaving. I threw them on and turned to face my attacker. He was just straightening out and walking to the side of the lake.

I turned and ran into the woods, not caring where I was going, just trying to get away from the psycho behind me. I ran as hard as I could. I looked behind me for one second and I crashed into something hard falling down onto my butt.

I looked up and breathed a sigh of relief when I say Jake. I jumped up and grabbed him around the waist, hugging him fiercely.

"Thank goodness!" I rasped, out of breath.

Just then, my assailant came through the thick brush, yelling "Come back honey, I ain't gonna hurt you, I just wanna play."

"Get behind me, now." Jake commanded.

I stepped behind him, reluctantly. I didn't doubt that he could win a fight against the piece of shit stalking me, but I didn't want him fighting my battles for me. I had called him in panic before, but now I just wanted to beat the living daylights out of the freak.

When he finally broke through the clearing and saw Jake and me, he gave a low growl and ran towards us, looking straight at Jake.

At the last minute, I jumped in front of Jake and tackled the other alpha. We rolled around on the ground, neither of us able to pin the other. I pushed myself away from him and stood up. He jumped up once he got his bearings.

I thought he was going to give up at first, but then he got this devious smile on his face.

"What, your little boyfriend over there can't handle me? You afraid he would get his ass handed to him?" He sneered.

"Hah! As if, you aren't even half the man he is." I scoffed.

That really got him going. He clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes. He looked extremely pissed. In all of his anger, he said the one thing that really got to me. The one thing I would kill someone for saying.

"I'm going to kill him, and I'm going to make you watch the whole thing." He hissed out.

I ran straight at him, tackling him. He toppled over onto his back getting the wind knocked out of him. I sat up, straddling his chest and started dropping punches on him. My entire body felt hot and a red haze covered my vision.

"Don't you EVER talk about him that way, I love him!" I roared, anger consuming me.

I let all of my furry out. My fists pounded into his face over and over. I couldn't stop myself!

Jake pulled me off, pulling me into a hug, trying to calm me down. I looked over my shoulder at the bloody boy behind me. He just laid there, barely conscious.

Jake looked down at him and growled out "You better get off our reservation unless you want a beating from me too."

That boy was gone faster than you could say "boo!" What a wimp.

I looked up at Jake and he was staring straight back at me. I blushed, and looked down to the side.

"So…you love me, huh?" Jake said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well, you know, just as a brother." I said, trying to play it cool.

"Oh, well, that's too bad, because I love you, you know, as in more than a sister." He said, turning away.

"Wait…what?" I questioned, confused now.

"Leah, are you dense? I said I love you, I have since you joined my pack." He confessed to me.

With that, I tackled him. I sat on his chest, just like I had done to the sissy that ran away. However, with Jake, I just leaned down and kissed his nose. Then I got a little idea. I dragged my lips across his forehead, down his nose, and then licked his lips.

"That's it," he growled out, "we're going to my house."

He sat up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He stood up, with me still hanging onto him, and full out sprinted to his house.

"Billy is gone, he won't be home for two more days." he whispered to me.

We reached his door and he pushed it open, kicking it closed behind us.

He rushed into his room and we fell onto his bed, him on top of me.

He leaned into me, dragging his tongue from my chin across my jaw to my ear. I wrapped my legs around his waist again and flipped us smoothly so that I was on top. I leaned forward and whispered, "If you want me, you have to catch me." before licking the side of his neck and jumping off the bed running out of his room.

I made it out of his room, through the living room and I was just turning the door knob when he spun me around and pinned me to the door instead. His eyes were bright and playful.

"Why Miss Clearwater, I do believe I caught you, what's my reward?" he asked, nipping my neck lightly.

"Close your eyes and pucker up." I purred.

Once he had his eyes closed, I pressed my lips to his softly, effectively distracting him. While he was busy, I placed my hands on his chest and shoved him backwards. He was caught off guard and stumbled back a couple steps so I took my opportunity and dashed to the other side of the room, behind a couch.

He just smiled and stalked toward me, looking for all the world like the predator he was. In four quick strides, he was in front of the couch. I could see his muscles tense; he was getting ready to jump over the couch! I just waited for him to make his move, and then I stepped off to the side. What I didn't anticipate was how long his arms were, so when I found myself flat on my back under Jake.

He looked down at me, and then he grabbed the column of my throat with his teeth. Gently, so as not to hurt me, but still firm enough to make their presence known.

My whole body went limp under him. This must be a wolf thing because I had no control over my body.

When he felt my body relax, he released my throat and kissed where his teeth had previously been. Then he grabbed my tank top and ripped it right down the middle! Damn, that was my favorite one.

His hands moved to the band of my shorts, but I moved my hands over his, stopping him.

"Jake, I…I don't, I mean, I've never…" I started to say but stopped.

"What? Come on Leah, you can tell me," he assured me, giving me one of his sexy smiles.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before saying "I'm a virgin."

I opened my eyes and looked up at his face. I saw shock first and then confusion before he settled on…happiness?

"Jake, say something please," I begged.

Instead of answering me, he attacked my lips, letting me feel rather than hear how much he loved me. He didnt care if I was an inexperienced virgin. Then again, I guess he was in that same category.

He went for my shorts again, and this time I lifted my hips, letting him pull them off. He backed away a little and ran his eyes over my entire body.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." he growled.

I smiled and sat up to kiss him. His hands started roaming my body. Running down my sides, across my stomach, and finally resting on my chest. He broke away from our kiss to see what he was doing.

He massaged both mounds gently, causing me to whimper. Then he flicked his thumbs over my nipples and I arched my back into his hands. His warm wet mouth replaced his right hand and he started licking and sucking bathing my breast in saliva.

His free hand slowly slid down my stomach to my center. He rubbed it slowly, feeling how wet I was for him already. I jerked my hips, trying to get more pressure, but he just moved his hand away every time!

Finally, after enduring as much of his torture as I could, I let my pride go and begged, "Please Jake! Please! I…I need…ugh!"

Jake had slipped a finger into me before I could finish. He started pumping slowly at first, but then faster. He slipped another finger in and I tensed, not used to the feeling. He slowed down and stroked my clit, making me forget about the discomfort. It was starting to get hot, I couldn't feel my toes, and my fingers were getting tingly. My stomach felt like it was on fire and I arched my back.

Jake suddenly stopped and curled his fingers upward, massaging a very sensitive spot. Everything went white, and I screamed, "JAKE!" as my orgasm rushed through me. He kept rubbing me in circles, letting me calm down.

"Mmmm, Jake," I moaned, "thank you." I put my hand on his chest and pushed him down, coming on top to straddle him. I yanked his shorts down and stared, wide eyed, at his enormous member. I must have stared for longer than I thought because he started laughing at me.

I grabbed his shaft and squeezed. That shut him up. I positioned myself so that I was kneeling between his legs. I bent forward and licked the tip of him. I popped the head into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it. I gradually let more sink into my mouth. I opened my throat and hollowed my cheeks so I could fit more of him in. He was just too big and I could only fit half. Instead, I used my hand on the rest using my spit to lubricate it.

Jake started lifting his hips with my movements, so I started going faster. I twirled my tongue around licking every inch I could reach. I lightly scraped my teeth along his length and then soothed it with my tongue. Jake gripped my hair and started meeting each one of my movements with a thrust. Just a few minutes later his entire body started to tremble.

"Leah…I'm….I'm coming." he gasped out

I simply sucked harder and faster. Seconds later, he erupted, blasts of cum shooting down my throat.

"Holy hell Leah, that was…amazing." he told me once he caught his breath. He captured my lips with his, picked me up, and carried me back into his room. He layed me down and crawled on top of me.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked, giving me one more chance to bail.

I reached up and grabbed his head, bringing him down for another kiss, letting him know that I wanted him

He reached down between us and slipped two fingers into me again. After a few minutes, he slipped a third in, I tried to stay relaxed, but my body tensed up.

"Relax for me baby, relax." Jakes voice washed over me and I calmed instantly.

He took his fingers out of me and licked them clean. Mmmm, he looked so damn sexy.

He put one hand by my head, and grabbed his member with his other one, positioning himself at my entrance. Slowly, he pushed in, just the tip. He leaned down onto his elbows and started kissing my neck as he pushed in a little farther. He reached my barrier and stopped.

I turned to look up at him. He reached down and started rubbing my clit and captured my lips in a searing kiss. At the same time, he pushed through.

A scream bubbled up in my chest, but he swallowed it. He stayed completely still and just rubbed my clit, trying to give me some pleasure to balance out the pain.

After a minute, I nodded my head telling him to move. He pulled out, and gently thrust back in. It still hurt a little the first couple times, but then I just felt full. He was filling me completely. He had placed his other arm back by my head for more support so that he could go faster and harder. My stomach felt like it was in knots. I was panting and my body was flushed.

He sat up and grabbed my legs, which I had wrapped around his waist. He unwound them and placed them against his shoulders. He slammed back into me, and holy damn! He was even deeper! I could feel another orgasm approaching. Jake seeing my expression, reached down between us and started rubbing and pinching my clit again. That's all it took. My orgasm crashed over me like a tsunami. Jake just kept going, faster now.

He grabbed my hips and flipped me on to my hands and knees. He grabbed some pillows, placing them by my head and telling me to put my head down and raise my butt up. Who was I to argue? I complied, and as soon as my butt was raised, he grabbed my hips and slammed back into me. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I cursed, losing myself to yet another orgasm.

Jake reached around me and started fingering my clit sending me into orgasm after orgasm. I must have been on my fifth one before I felt him tense up and start going even harder.

He slammed into me one last time before holding himself there and letting go, sending me into another orgasm.

We both collapsed and he rolled to the side pulling me into his chest and moving my hair off my neck and face. We layed there for a while, just enjoying each other's embrace. We were starting to drift off when I thought of something.

"Jake?" I whispered

"What?" he said, groggily.

"Does this mean I'm Alpha female?" I asked, just curious.

"Sure Leah, whatever makes you happy." he said smiling and running his finger tips across my cheek bone.

"Does that mean I can tell Embry and Quil what to do?" I asked, excited.

"Leah." Jake groaned.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Go to sleep." He sighed.

"Fine." I grumbled, turning away from him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my back to his chest.

He nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck and whispered, "I love you Leah Clearwater."

"I know, I love you too." I sighed, and turned back around, snuggling into his embrace.

With that, we drifted into a peaceful sleep, wrapped in each others arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AUTHORS NOTE:

Okay, so there you have it-my first attempt at a story. Let me know what you think. I promise I can handle the criticism :)

~Kiela


End file.
